There is an intelligent Agent (AGT) on an intelligent mobile phone of a student. A parent can control time for which the student plays an Application (APP), and control Internet access behaviours of the student and the like through the intelligent AGT.
Technically speaking, parents will manually make configurations on mobile phones of students according to living habits of the students, including configurations about accessible APPs of the mobile phones, time for which the APPs may be played and inaccessible APPs. The configurations are made once before the students go to school; the configurations are made once after the students come home from school; and configurations are also frequently made at weekends according to switching of activity scenarios.
Such a supervision manner has the following shortcomings: 1) the parents are required to get the mobile phones of the students every time when the parents intend to make configurations on the mobile phones of the students; 2) in case where some special scenarios occur to the students on campus, the parents cannot timely modify the configurations to be adapted to the new scenarios and issue new supervision strategies; 3) contents of the configurations are one-time, and are also undiversified, which causes that intelligent AGTs on the mobile phones of the students cannot automatically perform switching and issue different supervision strategies according to changes of activity scenarios of the students; and 4) the parents cannot timely perform track and obtain feedbacks such that the parents cannot determine whether to regulate corresponding strategies.
In a word, an existing solution for controlling intelligent mobile phones of students is inflexible in implementation, low in control accuracy and unfavourable for user experiences.